Mortality won’t last forever
by chocolate fountain
Summary: Eventually the vampires will come. Bella and her sister Anna are travelling to the Cullens house to meet the family. But when a tragic event occurs will this rip Emmett and Anna apart forever?


Twilight

Just at the scene where they are going to the Cullens house to meet the family.

Bella has a sister called Anna even though she is mortal she can move things with her mind (telekinesis.)

Mortality won't last forever

Eventually the vampires will come…

Anna's perspective. 

Immortal, Im, mor, tal. I repeated these same words over and over again in my head as we drove to Emmett's house in Forks. Edward was driving and Bella was next to him in the front, Emmett and me sat in the back with him gazing out of the window and me thinking about how long we'd known that they were vampires. It had been weeks if not months now that I had known my sister and me were in love with vampires but the sudden rush of excitement and danger never left my mind. As the car jolted to a stop I gasped in surprise but the cold, marble fingers that reached and grabbed my hand made me feel safe and secure. My hands reached for the door handle but Emmett's speed beat me to it and the door appeared open, as he stood in front of me his pale substance of skin looked deadly to the eye but not to me. I sprung out of the car that had the heaters running full blast, thanks to Edward who insisted on putting it on for Bella and me. And rose into the cold winter air that ran through my flesh, Bella followed behind snuggled in Edwards marble chest and his arm gently placed round the back of her neck. As we approached the door for the first time, I stopped.

"Hon, what is it?" Emmett asked sounding concerned but also confused.

"Well," I stuttered. "What if they don't like me, I haven't met them before and well…" I stuttered even more to find an explanation.

Bella and Edward caught up with us.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked unravelling from Edwards's chest and nudging closer towards me.

"Well, I…" I was interrupted.

"They will love you Anna because I love you." Emmett said and grabbed me by the waist and snatched me closer so I was next to his side.

"Now come on, it's freezing!" Edward said chuckling.

"Very funny!" Bella giggled grabbing his hand as they walked in front to the door.

Me and Emmett followed, I still clung to his side with no other option since his strength seemed to be growing and the possibility of moving was minimal.

As we entered the house into the hall, Alice came bounding through the lounge door and skipped through to where we were standing.

"Bella!" She said excitedly smiling. She then noticed me clenched to Emmett's side.

"Anna!" She yelled happily and then came over to us. "Emmett let go of her! We don't bite!" She giggled gripping Emmett's hands from my waist, although he was reluctant to let go, he did.

"Very funny Alice." Carlisle chuckled as him and Esme strolled down the glass staircase.

"Welcome." Esme said as they reached the bottom stair.

"Come further in then." Alice said taking mine and Bella's hand and skipping us over to the sofa. Edward and Emmett's eyes followed us all the way and they quickly rushed over just as we were seated.

"Where's Rosalie?" Edward asked gently lowering to sit next to Bella.

"Well she's probably upstairs sulking," Esme paused. "She's not really keen on the idea of having humans round." Esme said walking over to where we were seated holding Carlisle's hand.

"Oh well!" Alice said jumping up off the sofa and clapping her hands.

"She's a grump anyway." Alice said and then rushed up stairs.

"Where's she going?" Bella asked calmly.

"Probably to get Jasper." Emmett said and then sat down where Alice was seated.

"Who's Jasper?" I asked.

"Her husband." Carlisle said.

Bella and me took a surprising look at one another.

"Yes, I have to admit its weird at first but well you just get used to it." Emmett said gracefully standing up and holding out his hands, I grabbed hold of them and with no reluctance he lifted me up.

Alice and Jasper came rushing down the stairs, both in one another's hands and smiling perfectly at each other.

"Everyone this is" Alice paused for dramatic effect. "JASPER!" She said in a high squeaky voice.

Jasper tiptoed forward to raise out his hand in front of me.

"Hello." He stuttered.

"Hi!" I said trying to not sound uncomfortable, and shook his hand that was as hard as marble.

"Don't worry he won't hurt you his self control's just not as well as ours yet, he's our newest family member you see." Alice said reassuring me and wrapped her pale arms around his neck and placed her cold delicate lips on his. She then gripped his hand and walked over to see Bella.

All I could hear was the awkward "Hello" again and Bella rise and say "Hi" like I did.

But my eyes were not on them; they were on the woman who was gracefully stepping down the glass steps with her bare feet and her hand brushing through her golden hair.

"Rosalie!" Esme yelled as she took to the floor and strolled over.

"We thought you weren't coming down." Edward said standing up and lifting Bella as well.

"Well, I didn't want to. It not like they're anything to do with me." Rosalie said hurtful and then took a glaring glance at Bella and then me.

The room filled with an awkward vibe but I had heard of Jaspers powers and was hoping he was using them.

"Well then" Esme said clapping her hands. "Rosalie you come with me and help me bring through the snacks for the girls." Esme said strolling through into the kitchen and Rosalie followed snarling at our existence.

"What snacks?" Bella asked.

"Oh mum just prepared some crisps, sandwiches and drinks for you. We told her not to but she just said she wanted you to feel more welcome." Alice said and then grabbed Jasper's hand and rushed up stairs again.

"She didn't have to do that." I said but Alice was already gone.

"They've gone to get your presents." Emmett said.

"What presents?" I asked.

"Oh, Jasper and Alice wanted to make you feel more welcome as well. They got you some welcoming gifts." Edward said going over to turn the fire on as he saw Bella shiver.

"But we don't need gifts." I said as Edward started to play the piano after turning the fire on.

Emmett just shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the sofa again.

"I guess it's a nice thought though." Bella said gently standing in front of the fire and then tip toeing over to sit by Edward playing.

I sighed, but then understood. I walked over to the fireplace and held out my cold fingers to warm up. As I looked over to see Emmett still gracefully sitting on the sofa I saw something else, someone else. Before I could scream he leapt through the window and he's strong force flew me across the room and then a sharp, drilling object smashed against my back and I fell to the floor, I tried to re- open my eyes but the pain was to traumatic.

Emmett's point of view

As she flew across the room and into the mirror the glass spiked through her skin, I went to run to her but James appeared in front of me, my pale, cold hands gripped around his neck and I grasped tightly. If it weren't for Edward I would have shot my brutal teeth through his vulgar flesh.

"Emmett no!" Edward cried as Carlisle ran through with Esme.

"Emmett!" Carlisle yelled and pulled him back by his shoulders. "Remember who we are." Carlisle paused seeing that nothing was stopping him. "SON!" Carlisle shouted. "Anna needs you." Esme gently interrupted.

I looked over to see Bella on her knees next to her; I released my teeth from his flesh. James stuttered backwards but then carried himself back up.

I wiped the blood from my mouth and walked over to Anna.

"What! Is that it?" James said laughing.

"I think you should go, don't you?" Esme asked as a rhetorical question.

"You are so pathetic, vampires who don't drink human blood!" James laughed.

Alice appeared at the top of the stairs with Jasper.

"What happened?" She said rushing down.

"You can't keep them safe forever." James said looking down at me kneeling by Anna.

"And you can't either." James said looking at Edward.

"How many are there, of your sort?" Esme asked.

"Two more, and we're coming!" James vulgarly laughed and ran out of the smashed window.

I sat there, just sat and looked at her covered in blood. Because of me.

" Come on everyone out! I'll fix this." Carlisle said and started ordering everyone to get equipment.

"Emmett go on, go." Carlisle said to me.

I slowly stood up and rubbed my head for an answer, but there wasn't one. What would we do now it was far too dangerous for her. She would have to become one of us to be safe from them. I pondered the thought as I walked through to meet the others in the kitchen.


End file.
